Wouldn't Change a Thing
by JunhosButtCheeks
Summary: Gustavo's rival, Hawk, has 2 new bands that a much like similar to his bands. Gustavo tells them both to compete and whichever bands work together and sing best win. Full Summary on the inside! OC Contest is closed! Thanks to everyone who entered!COMPLETE
1. OC Contest Winners!

**Here's winners for the contest! All of them were amazing, but I only had to pick 10. The country club is still undecided, and I might come up with one. Sorry to those who didn't make it but they were AH-MAZING! Thank you all for the entries! If you see a couple changes, yes, I did change some of them, but they still will be the same characters you know they would be. :)**

* * *

**silentreader32456**

Name: Nina Riley, Nickname: Riles (by her last name, only her best friend calls her that), Nina to everyone else, lets a few people call her Nee.

Age & DOB: 16, October 15th, 1994

Appearance: Light brown hair down her back, a little tan, around 5' 7", 5' 8", on the lean side, has bright blue-green eyes

Personality: enthusiastic, always giving pep talks to the band(s), a little secretive at times. Nina loves reading, she can be competitive at times, especially when instigated. She always has her friends' backs and will always stand up for them.

Talent: Nina can sing, and plays guitar, she can dance if someone shows her what to do.

Competition (Who they hate most in BTR and Expectations): Competition is Kyra, because she hates people who are "stuck up" and care more for their hair and themselves than their friends. (she has a misunderstanding about James and Kyra, they appear to be stuck up and all, but they really do care for their friends) **Don't worry your info. is still with me. Just PM me if you don't want these changes. :) **

**

* * *

HelloMyNameIsAwesome**

Name: Andrew "Andy" Phillips

Age & DOB: 16, June 12 1994

Appearance: his height is 5'8. He is tan, has dark blond hair that reaches just above his shoulders with side bangs, and he has blue eyes.

Personality: He is funny and mischievous. He loves joking around and playing pranks on people. He has a big ego. He is also bit of a klutz at times but is still a great dancer. He says "Dude" and "Man" a lot. Example: "Hey dude, what's up?" and "Take is easy, man"

Talent: Drums, Dancing.

Competition: Scarlette **I took out James, Is that okay?**

* * *

**BTRglee. The Island**

Name: Riley Bare

Age: 16

Appearance: Dark brown, short and curly hair, wears black clothing and always wears his lucky black leather jacket.

Personality:kind, bubbly, sometimes gets angry if anyone picks on him, his friends of family.

talent:singing, dancing

competition: Kiana

**

* * *

Jesus **

Name: Aria Jones

Age: 16 & DOB: Jan. 25, 1994

Appearance: Straight dark brown hair up to her mid back with side bangs that cover her right eye and green eyes. She has a petite figure as well. (5'3)

Personality: Aria is cocky, sarcastic, hot-tempered, and very rude. She doesn't care what anyone thinks about her. She can be nice when she wants to be.

Talent: Vocals and acoustic guitar

Competition (Who they hate most in BTR and Expectations): Logan. **Lookie here! I did pick you! Congrats! xD**

* * *

**This is a Creative Name** **Very Creative. :)**

Name: Matthew Stuart Brooks

Age & DOB: 17; January 19th, 1993

Appearance: Matt has short, curly blonde hair and round brown eyes. He's 6'1" and is sort of muscular.

Personality: Matt's pretty much just in the band for the 'chicks'. He's doesn't really have much of a filter, he just says the first thing that pops into his head; often resulting in him being smacked and/or slapped. He's loyal to his friends...most of the time. If it involves a girl, he just goes for her.

Talent: Playing the drums and playing the keyboard.

Competition: James, because they're sort of similar

* * *

**The Skylark Girl**

Name:Micayla Nicole Davis

Age and DOB:17 and she was born on August 17,1994

Appearance:Fair skin,brown hair with one purple streak,and brown eyes.

Talent:Singing,dancing.

Competition:James and Zee.

* * *

**23bNrAuLcEaYs**

Name: Ryan Scott

Age: 17 DOB: June 19th 1993

Appearance: tan, brown hair, perfect example of his appearance would be Taylor launtler, however has blue eyes that really POP. he wears plain tshirts (mostly black) with Jean shorts and converse or Nike shoes, very athletic so he supports fantastic abs and muscles.

Personality: he's hot and he knows it, he loves the attention that he gets from fans, particuarly that girls, he is cocky but has a soft side that he rarely shows, he actually cares about the people closest to him, he always hits on the girls, but nothing ever comes of it.(kind of like Joey tribbianni of friends) he however could eventually fall for one of them

Talent: he plays all types of guitar and can play the drums.

Competition: Gets threatened by James **Good choice right? Lol.**

Name: Kate Cooper

(nicknames: Cooper, or coop)

Age: 17 DOB: 23rd June 1993

Appearance: she in a way is a BIG tomboy, however she is really pretty with long wavy dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and is slim but with curves in all the right places, but she hides her body in baggy clothes and wears her hair in a ponytail with a cap or in a messy bun, basically she can be extremely pretty however hides it from everyone.

Personality: very upbeat and happy all the time. Very sarcastic and funny, she prefers to be hanging with the guys playing sport than shopping, but is still friends with the girls, she is very friendly and hates to see anyone upset or crying enemies included. So she avoids that at all costs, however still has her small troublemaker side.

Talent: guitar and could eventually do backup vocals as well, because she has a very good voice however not many people have heard it, and no one from her band has heard her actually sing.

Competition: she could have a friendly rivalry with kyra, as Kate sees her as a total Girly girl and they can have arguments where kyra will call her a boy or complain about her clothing, and kate will take it with all and reply sarcastically and tell her that her hair is ugly or she could mess up her hair. But eventually they could become friends? Maybe, that's up too you. But if they do become friends, kyra and other girls could decided to give Kate a makeover and then maybe she will find a boy. **Nice desc. there :)) Congrats!

* * *

Nudgepleaseshutup**

Name: Izzy Shaw

Age & Dob: 15, March 16th

Appearance about 5'6 with shoulder length blonde curly hair, she also has green eyes

Persoanlity: A little sarcastic at times, cares about her fellow bandmates

Talent: vocals and drums

Competition: Carlos even though he she has a slight crush on him, Micaela because they have a childhood rivalry neither can outgrow.

* * *

**BrittanaLove**

Name: Brittany Jackson

Age and Date of Birth: 17, February 29, 1993

Appearance: Blonde Hair, blue eyes, Always tied in a ponytail, black eye make-up, red lipstick, rock star clothes, black knee-high-tops. 5'6

Personality: Anger Issues, Aggressive, Snobby, Moody, Nice to friends, hate's new people...leader of thepearlz

Talent: Electric Guitar, Dancing, Singing, Fighting.

Competition: Micaela Russo

Explanation: Micaela hates blonde, snobby chicks, and Brittany just hates Micaela because she thinks that everything about her is stupid and too girly, even though Micaela is AWESOME. She also picks on Micaela and always says, "Hah! I'm better." and Micaela answers back, "How?" and then she always says back, "I'm taller than you."

Nicknames: Britt, Britt Britt, B.

* * *

**So, those are the winners! I wish I could pick everyone, but I'm going to get started! If you want any changes, then just PM me. Also, they form the two bands similar to Gustavo's. Thanks to everyone! You really helped me out!**


	2. Big News

**Chapter 1! I hope you guys like this one! I know it's pretty short, but it'll get good by chapter 3...that's where your OC's come in!  


* * *

**"Dogs! We were invited to the Carmel Mountain Ranch Golf Club down in San Diego," Gustavo told us.

"Sweet! What for? Because I hate golfing." James remarked,

"Golfing is...fun. Unless you get hit in the head with the club." Scarlette started to rub her head in memory of what happened a couple years back.

"We get to perform there, of course. That's what bands are for." Kelly told us.

"Cool! But it's all the way in San Diego." My face drooped. I don't want to be riding in a bus for 2 hours straight. But with traffic? 3 hours. I don't know what I would do. Kelly's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She asked. "It's Hawk." She mouthed.

"Put it on speaker." James whispered.

"Gustavo. I heard you're going to that Country Club in San Diego, am I right?" Hawk's deep voice said.

"Yeah, and you're not going." Gustavo mocked.

"Oh yes I am." He started to chuckle.

"You don't have any bands. Do ya?" Kiana talked back.

"Oh yes I do. The DemiGodz and The Pearlz. I am ready to top Gustavo Rocque off the charts again! CAW CAWW! - I would really just go with go with one caw." We heard his assistant, Rebecca's voice takeover. Kelly just hung up the phone.

"We're doomed." I said.

"No, we're not. We can't let Gustavo down. If we do, that's minus one for us and Hawk gains all the power." Kendall said.

"Like he says, we have to take our chances. No matter what we go through, and go big time." Zee added.

"You guys are perfect for each other." I was smiling.

"I know right!" Kendall said then hugged Zee. One day I can call them Mrs and Mr Knight. "Where's Carlos? I haven't seen him the whole morning." He stared around the room.

"Probably sleeping or watching the new videos on the Annoying Orange." I said.

"You know me too well," Carlos came in wearing his hockey helmet, a plain white shirt, some boxers; and bunny slippers. Those looked familiar.

"Where did you get those slippers?" I stared down at his feet.

"At...the mall." He said.

"You don't go to the mall! You got it out of my closet didn't you?" I asked.

"Maybe," He said with a grin on his face.

"Now it's Mr and Mrs Garcia." Zee joked.

"Don't be too sure of that." I smirked.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"I'm joking." I smiled.

"You two are just so cute." Kelly said.

"Neh, cute bothers me. Now go get your bags ready cause we've got a Hawk's butt to kick, and a country club to go to!" Gustavo yelled at us.


	3. Trip to a Country Club

**Chapter dos! Enjoyy :)

* * *

**"San Diego here we come!" James yelled.

"I'm soo excited! This place better be expensive. Cause if it's not. It's not a good country club." I said.

"Kelly, is it expensive?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, yeah. But it's all free for us." She answered back as she boarded our private bus.

"Even double the awesomeness!" I cheered. When we got on the bus, it was filled with all the stuff we liked. This was going to be a smooth ride. I grabbed as much as food as I could and brought it to the little table Carlos and I sat at.

"This is amazing. I can't believe we've made it this far!" Kendall mentioned, with his arm around Zee.

"Just wait and see what our futures hold." I joked. 30 minutes later I crashed onto the table and fell asleep. Thoughts and dreams revolved me. I was already dreaming big, my thought on what people would think of our music. What I thought on Hawk's music. If those new dimwits can actually sing. It'll be a piece of cake to beat them. I know it.

* * *

_"And the winner is-"_

"Micaela! Wake up!" Carlos started poking my furiously.

"What?" I nearly yelled.

"We're here." He said.

"Well, no need to poke me like I'm dead!" I got up. I passed by the mirror. And man did I look terrible. I just shrugged and walked out. First thing I saw were the palm trees. Second thing was the golden walls of the country club. Dang. That was just amazing. "This is bigger than I dreamed it would be...did that make sense?" I asked.

"Yes."

"No." Logan interrupted Carlos's intelligence. He was probably just jealous of how awesome I am. We scoped out the inside when some bald guy walked to us.

"Hello, you must be the bands booked by Gustavo Rocque?" He asked.

"Uh...yeah we are." Logan stumbled over his words.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Jerry Sinerloop, you can call me Mr. Sinerloop; I will be helping you throughout your visit here." The bald man said.

"Is this place five star?" I questioned, brushing my hair back.

"Oh yes. We have the best foods here in San Diego. There is an indoor pool, and more features await." He said. This guy kind of creeped me out. He seemed like he was up to something. We passed by a room where there was loud music playing and teenage kids partying. This was the right place for me. Me and my friends came in, and we saw mainly a mixture of blondes and brunettes.

"Looks like someone went to the wrong place. If you are looking for the beds, go to your room." A blonde walked up to me with a snobby attitude.


	4. Meeting the Demigodz and the Pearlz

**Aren't you excited! I am loving this story already! Tell me what you think! :)

* * *

**"Uh...what are you?" I asked impolitely.

"I'm Brittany Jackson. Leader of the Pearlz. And you are?" She said with some sort of attitude.

"Micaela Russo. About to beat your face up because of what you said to me," I said.

"Girls,girls. Calm down, you have to really get along with people, M," Carlos put his hand on my shoulder before I could beat this chick up.

"Who is this hottie?" Another blonde came to us.

"Our competition," Brittany said.

That chick's face looked oddly familiar. I just couldn't make it out. "Oh my gosh, Micaela Russo? Is that you? It's me, Izzy Shaw remember? We used to be great buds!" She said with sarcasm.

"Oh totally," I just rolled my eyes at her. Our childhood days were not pretty. We both went to the same preschool in Florida, and had all the same classes until freshman year. That's when we moved. Here's the story: We've hated each other since day one. I couldn't stand her in 1st grade for stealing my pony. That was life. 2nd grade, she stuffed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich down my shirt. I never got revenge on her at all. High school, she spread a rumor about me that wasn't even true. You don't want to know what it's about.

"Who's he?" Izzy asked.

"Carlos," I replied back as my eyebrow rose.

"Oh," She crossed her arms, then walked away. I knew what that meant.

"Micaela, this place is amazing! Can we meet the other bands?" Kiana asked in amazement.

"Yeah. Sure," my voice rose. We went to meet the rivals and already crossing Brittany and Izzy off the list, we ran into 3 more girls. This time they looked less snobby. Except for one. She looked ok.

"Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed. I mean, literally," The brunette insulted. She was about my height, green eyes, and she sure had attitude.

"The second time today!" I threw my hands in the air and tied my hair up.

"Nothing's wrong with her ok?" Carlos stood up for me.

"Enough with the talking. If you're Big Time Rush and the Expectlosers,-"

"Expectations." I interrupted the girl.

"You're sure to loose this competition," She said.

"I'm Kiana Gold!" She waved happily.

"Aria Jones. The shy one right there is Nina Riley," She said.

"Micayla Davis," The other brunette introduced herself. Same name...cool...I guess.

"Where's Kate? Tell me she's not breaking something again," Aria said.

"I don't think she is," Micayla stated.

"Well, the other one's missing. Her name is Kate Cooper. Now quit talkin', keep walkin'," Aria stated and the 3 walked off. Once again, some attitude.

"Kiana, you know you can't always get along with everyone." I looked at her.

"They seem nice," She was eating some shrimp from the shrimp cocktail.

"Uh...no, they're not," I said. I saw the guys trying to meet the Demigodz, is to what they're called. We came from behind them to see who they were. When we got there, the first guy to hit on ALL of us, was some brunette. He looked cool. With his tan appearance and stuff.

"Hello ladies," He said to us.

"Taken, so stay away," I pointed my hand to him.

"You haven't met me yet. I'm Ryan Scott," The so-called Ryan said,

"And I'm your rival," I announced.

"Ryan, why do you always have to hit on the girls man? I know Matt does that too, but you don't have to be a wannabe." The tall blonde said.

"Fine." He just mumbled.

"We have to introduce ourselves to the ladies, right? I'm Matthew Brooks. You can call me Matt," He winked at us. I just rolled my eyes. "That's Andrew Phillips, and Riley Bare. There ya go, met the Demigodz."

I saw Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James's reactions; they didn't look so happy that the Demigodz were hitting on half of us. It looked like some of them hated one of my friends for a particular reason. No one needs to go hating on my friends, or me. I also noticed, Izzy got taller than me throughout the years. Either I was drinking coffee too much, or my growth spurt has stopped. "I don't like these bands." James was looking at them party their heads off, while we were standing in the middle of the party room, like a huge blob.

"I don't like them cause their attitudes," I admitted.

"Tell me about it. Did you see that Ryan guy?" Kendall said.

"Jealous much." Zee joked then laughed.

"Does this mean we have to work harder now?"' Kyra said.

"Harder than usual, I suppose," I shrugged.

"Don't worry. Remember. We're a team." Kendall stated.

"Yeah!" We all cheered in unison.


	5. They Actually Have Good Songs

**Chapter 4! I hope you guys like it! Thanks for all the positive reviews so far!**

**

* * *

**"Hey losers!" Aria yelled at us.

"What?" I shouted back.

"Hawk wants us to rehearse, he wants you guys to, too. Be there. Or you'll be known as chickens." She rudely said.

"Oh my gosh I hate them!" I turned around.

"We know you do, but we do too," James stated.

"Do you want to be known as a chicken? Let's go to the stage right now!" Kendall encouraged us. WE all ran to the stage, and there was a huge layout. All James and Carlos noticed now, were the food. We sat down and let them perform. When it ended, we all sat there, mouths open wide. Hawk finally had the guys to make these guys sing their own songs. Not with all that 'Digital Enhancement' stuff...things. We just performed an old Journey classic, Don't Stop Believin'. What's not to like? But it seems to me they weren't impressed. Me? I was blown away by their singing, they can play instruments, and the dancing is good too. But in order for us to win, we have to work our butts off. "What?" Kendall asked with confusion. "How is that possible?" We just stared at him in complete shock, and we shrugged.

"Th- th- th-..." I stuttered.

"Finish your sentence Micaela. Let it out." Carlos said.

"They have amazing songs," I took a breath. "That's my honest opinion. I guess Hawk doesn't suck this year."

"Don't say that. We're still amazing." Logan said.

"Yeah, sure. Sure. I doubt, we are going to lose this." I said with no spirit.

"We will. If we have the right teamwork, and the right strategy." Kendall speeced us.

"What did you think?" Izzy came to us.

"They were great!" I said through my grinning teeth.

"You're voice says yes, but your eyes say no. I still know you like that Micaela Russo." She glared at me.

"And I know your little scheme you're up to right now." I put my hands on my hips.

"Ok, then what is it?" She said in her 'sweet-but-sarcastic' voice.

"I'd rather no say it." I just spaced out into another dimension.

"Looks like you don't know it then. Too bad you don't know when." She flashed an evil grin and then walked off. She can be a snob sometimes.

"You know her?" Kendall asked.

"Yup." I crossed my arms. "Since preschool. She's been a devil ever since."

"If we wanna beat them, we're going to work together." Kendall looked at Zee for herto finish his speech.

"We need to practice. And there is no I in team, is there? That goal will count as a point for Gustavo, and that brings us to higher leagues. You with us on that?" She asked.

"Oh, I love you and your inspirational speeches...LET'S GO!" I shouted.

"


	6. Teamwork Means Everything

**Sorry haven't posted in a while. Internet's been down on my laptop with all my files on it. So my only hope is my dad's laptop. Thanks for staying chill with me!**

"Ok, I'll work on the lyrics with Kyra and Kendall, while you two freaks go do the choreography," I spoke to Zee and Carlos. They were the best dancers in the group anyway. "Kiana, James, you do the fashion," I continued, "Logan, Megan, we need the measurements of the stage so we can do the dancing all perfect, and do all that other mathematical stuff you two do." I had no idea where Scarlette went, but she was somewhere. Probably at that arcade up on the 4th floor.

"So, what should the song be?" Kyra questioned.

"Maybe something about why we're here, and-"

"I'm so glad I brought my library card, I've been checking you out all day!" A voice came up to me and Kyra. When we turned around I noticed it was Matt. Some pickup line.

"What do you want?" Kyra looked up at him.

"I want to take one of you ladies out to di-" Kendall cleared his throat in a disrupting and annoying way; probably to show a sign to Matt that we already have boyfriends...and perhaps also dates.

"No." We both replied in a straightforward and nicely-mannered way. He walked away dateless, and we got back to work.

"The Demigodz sure like girls," Kyra said.

"They probably joined because of them. Even the chicks from the Pearlz." I mentioned.

"Yeah. Anyway, what were you going to say about the song?" Kendall asked.

"I said that it should be why we're here, and we'll stay true to oursleves if we win or loose." I said.

"Still working on your thing you call songs?" Aria and her little possy group came up to us.

"Yeah. Your problem is?" Kyra said with some attitude.

"We have no problems. We just sit back, and relax while Ryan writes the songs." Nina mentioned.

"Well we have a problem. You guys are in the way," I said.

"Well, we'll be watching you on your knees at the end of this competition. Crying and weeping for our victory." Izzy imitated crying noises, laughed, walked off, then did some sort of flirty move with Carlos. Micayla walked by and waved nicely. She was probably the only one out of the whole group who is nicest. But it does look like she has some competition. What they use are people. We use brains, and teamwork. That's one rule of friendship.


	7. Fun and Games

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks for all the positive reviews so far! **

I was sitting at the piano, playing our new song we just wrote. There weren't any solos, but all of us were going to sing it. I was oddly confused about some parts, so I decided to go up to our room to see if Kendall or Kyra got it. When I got upstairs, the room was a MESS, and everyone was gone. "Guys?" I searched the room. I saw a note on the counter, it read: _'Micaela, if you're reading this, we're at the arcade if you're wondering. We got a little tired of doing choreography and all that stuff, so we're taking a little break. Come join the fun. Love, your friends.'_

A break? What? The competition was in 4 days, how can they give up? I 'stormed' off to the arcade. "Guys!" I exclaimed over their screaming voices. I also saw our competitions there, enjoying their lives right now. "Guys!" I yelled.

"Hey Micaela, come on and join the fun!" Kendall walked up to me.

"No! We have to do our work! Do you know how many more days we have left til the performance and we only have the song done! Do you know if Zee and Carlos have the dancing done?" I exclaimed.

"I'll get him right now!" He yelled over the noise. I crossed my arms because of what I was seeing.

"What's up?" He asked.

"What's up? I'm trying to save the show here! With them playing games, we can win!" I said.

"Chill, M, we got it all planned." He said.

"Do you even have the choreography done?" I was near to yelling, but my voice cracked already.

"No, we just need a little break once in a while." He was in dance-mode.

I rolled my eyes, "You can be so overrated sometimes." I put my stuff on the counter and grabbed his wrist.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, my arm hurts, ow, ow, ow," He mumbled as I pulled him over to the corner of the arcade.

"You have to do something about this," I put my hands on my hips.

"I will, I will," He motioned his hands, then his face looked to the side of me to see everyone partying their heads off.

"What are you looking at?" I turned to see Izzy all flirty. I gave her a "You're-gonna-die" look then turned back to Carlos. "You were looking at Izzy weren't you?" I asked.

"No, I was looking at-"

"At who?"

"This isn't the Micaela show, I wanted to join that conga line over there!" He pointed.

"Whatever." I said then walked back to the counter where my papers were. "Where are the papers?" I asked Andrew who was controlling the confetti machine.

"What papers?" He asked.

"The papers that were right there." I pointed to the glass counter.

"Those were yours? I thought that was recycled paper for the machine." He said.

My face turned red. Not blushing red, furious red. I just stormed off and saw Brittany pointing and laughing at me. "Loser!"

"You suck." I mounted to her then ran out. What's the point of gathering up all the confetti pieces of paper, with the song words, and the arrangements. I'm going to have to do everything. My friends make me do everything and it's not even funny. I went back to the piano to get the music done, and rewrite everything.

**Poor Micaela, she has to do everything all over again...hehe. Tell me what you think!**


	8. We're Perfectly Imperfect

**Chapter 7! Hope yall like it :) I don't own the song! Or Carlos...**

I was at the piano, again, writing the layout, and the whole set of the performace. I had to re-write the song, but I changed it and put a little more "Micaela jazz" in it. O felt hands on my hips and I instantly turned around. "Calm down Micaela, it's just me." Carlos said. "Why did you leave the arcade?"

"Well, I was mad, and I had to get our work done. It's partially my work now, because I'm doing everything." I shrugged. "Who started that party anyway?" He looked around like I didn't ask anything. "You started the party?" I asked.

"Yes, but I did that because we all needed a break," He said.

"Haven't we had enough of a break? This competition means about my whole life to me. If you don't care, then why are you even here?"

"I wanted to take you out for a swim." He told me.

"Well I don't think that's gonna happen, because A, I need to finish this, and B, I have to finish this!" I yelled.

"Maybe I should leave them. If you don't want to be nice right now, then I'm just going to leave. I have a feeling this show is all about you and-"

"I don't want it to be all about me. I'm just trying to concentrate on our work and not on games," I said.

"Forget about it M. You want me to leave so you can do your work, then I'll leave," He curesd under his breath then walked out. What am I gonna do?

_[Micaela (Carlos):]_  
_It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say_  
_His mind is somewhere far away_  
_And I don't know how to get there_  
_It's like all he wants is to chill out_  
_(She's way too serious)_  
_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out_  
_(She's always in a rush and interrupted)_  
_Like he doesn't even care_  
_(Like she doesn't even care)_

_[Micaela+ Carlos:]_  
_You, me_  
_We're face to face_  
_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)_  
_You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)_  
_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars (like different stars)_  
_You're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_[Carlos:]_  
_She's always trying to save the day_  
_Just wanna let the music play_  
_She's all or nothing_  
_But my feeling's never change_

_[Micaela (Carlos:)]_  
_Why does he try to read my mind?_  
_(I try to read her mind)_  
_It's not good to psychoanalyze_  
_(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)_  
_That's what all of my friends say_  
_(That's what all of my friends say)_

_[Micaela + Carlos:]_  
_You, me_  
_We're face to face_  
_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)_  
_You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)_  
_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars (like different stars)_  
_but you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_[Carlos:] When I'm yes, she's no_  
_[Micaela:] When I hold on, he just lets go_  
_[Micaela + Carlos:] We're perfectly imperfect_  
_But I wouldn't change a thing, no_

_[Micaela (Carlos):]_  
_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)_  
_You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)_  
_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars (like different stars)_  
_but you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars (like different stars)_  
_but you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a _  
_Wouldn't change a thing _

We met up face-to-face, in an akwardly weird way. I walked back to get back to work and ignored him.

Zee POV: "Did you just see that?" I asked as we were hiding behind the bushes, watching that whole fight.

"Is it over between them?" James asked.

I whacked him on the back of his head. "Concentrate, James. Micaela really wants this." I told him.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Kendall asked.

"Step up our game. When Micaela goes to sleep, we have to get her stuff she's been working on and help her out. We just can't leave her hanging alone. Kyra, give her one of your pep talks, and try bringing Brittany and IZzy over so you 4 can talk." I said.

"James and I will talk to Carlos." Logan stated,

"Let's head out," Kendall and I whispered together.


	9. They Saw The Fight

**Finally up! What do you think? Sorry it's short. I kind of gave up on this one. Sorry again! hehe**

"Why do I have to even help?" Brittany was walking by my side.

"Because you're one of the people she...and you hate." I said.

"We have work of our own to do though." Izzy said.

"I don't care. I need you to guys to talk to her so she can get back to her senses and-" I looked around and saw that they left. Great. I went to talk to Micaela because, of course Kyra is done with pep-talking to her. "Micaela?" I knocked on the door. Luckily it was unlocked. I saw her writing on some sheet music while humming a tune. "M, I- well, we all saw yours and Carlos's fight last night. I wanted to apologize for what happened." I said nicely.

"How's the choreography going so far?" I could tell she was using sarcasm by the concern in her eyes. And her whole face expression was sarcastic.

"I'm sorry M, but Carlos and I haven't even started it." I apologized.

"No need to, I had to do all the work and come up with moves myself." She said.

"We promise by tomorrow morning we will get back to work and stay on task." I promised to her. "You can get all the sleep you want, and we'll do everything else. Maybe even make up with Carlos."

Micaela Pov: "I don't feel the urge I, or he, should apologize. If all he cares about in life is fun and games. So be it." She stated. "Zee, I can't deal with this right now. I'll talk to you later. I have to get my work done."

"Oh, well, okay. Bye." She said then walked off.

How did they see the fight? We were in the music room, where it's like, half-empty. Maybe through the windows? Well whatever they were doing I wasn't going to rest until this whole thing is over. I probably might even fall asleep if the performance is going on. Because It seems to me that they don't care about their career being crushed by Hawk. He's not even a good music producer. But looking at the Demigodz and the Pearlz? We are going to loose. Things will get ugly at the end of the competition. My friends are going to get credit for it. Andrew's going to owe me time off of shredding the sheets of paper. And I hope I will never bump into Izzy and Brittany ever again.

I thought this was going to be a week to remember, but I'm guessing it's not. My friends have to step up their game, or I'm giving up.


	10. Ignoring Him With Revenge

**Here's Chapter 9! I'm so glad that I'm noticing the OC's you guys made are starting to fit in. :)**

As I go to the lobby of the country club, I see Carlos and everyone at least trying to hang with our rivals. We all know there's at least one person everyone hates. I noticed Izzy got back to her roots and flirted with Carlos. She always did that back in the day. The guys I liked, she flirted with. The guys I dated, she made out with. But maybe it's time to get revenge on Carlos, because he probably loved Izzy right now. "Hey Micaela, wanna hang out with them?" Carlos walked up to me and signaled to our competition. I just rolled my eyes. "Uh, okay then, I'll talk to you later," He walked back to them. Not that I'm jealous or anything. I just hate her guts.

So who's the lucky guy I was going to talk to? There's Andrew, Riley, Matthew, and Ryan. Perfect. "M, I know you and Izzy have been enemies for your whole lives, but she's actually pretty nice." Carlos came up to me, again.

I just chuckled, "No." My smile turned into a solid smirk. I trotted (not horse trotted) off to Ryan.

"Hey," He grinned.

"It's Micaela. And I like the style brown-hair." I forced a smile. This guy was actually cute in a way. The look in his eyes told me something.

"Yeah I know. So, do you have any plans tonight?" He asked me. I noticed Carlos passed by.

I was silent for a couple of minutes, "Nope." Then my eyes looked to Carlos, who's face was seriously potentially jealous.

"How about dinner at Lé Fancé? Six o'clock?" He offered.

"I would love that." I smiled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa big guy. She's like a sister to me. Well, mostly an ex-girlfriend-"

"James." I interrupted.

"But I don't want you mackin' on Carlos's girlfriend. And if you-"

"James." I said again.

"And if you break her heart some serious butt will be-"

"James!" I nearly yelled. "Ryan's just taking me out for a small dinner. No need to get all protective over it."

"Fine. You still love me right?" He asked. I just pushed him away and he stumbled off. "You better watch what you'll be doing!" He yelled.

"He can be…stupid sometimes." I stated.

"I noticed." Ryan chuckled.

"So, I'll see you tonight," I walked off, feeling good about myself.

"So, you decided to cheat on your own boyfriend didn't you?" Kate came up to me.

"No. How did you get that into your head?" I asked.

"Because she has something called ears. You use them for listening." Aria said.

"Yeah. It looks like you're going out with Ryan tonight." Nina stated a fact.

"Your point is?"

"That's cheating. No guy likes when their girlfriend cheats," Aria finally left my face.

"I'm sorry Micaela. They can be mean at times." Micayla told me. It was kinda weird talking to another person with the same name as me. I smiled then she walked away. I was hanging out at the chips and everything, then the all-time snobs (except Micayla) were telling Izzy probably what happened to me.

"How could you do this to me?" Carlos walked towards me in frustration.

"Do what?" I faked a smile.

"Go out with Ryan over me! Look, he's not as lovable." He showed his puppy-dog face to me.

Aw, there he goes at it again! "Forget it Carlos. When we fought, I knew you wouldn't listen." My voice was shaky.

"Wait, since when did the puppy-dog face not work on you?" He asked me.

"In high school." I murmured then went to our room.

What to wear to Lé Fancé? Well of course it's going to be fancy. I found a white dress in my suitcase, but I needed that for show night. Nah, whatever I'll buy a new one later. I arrived at Lé Fancé and then I saw my so-called date sitting at a table, tapping away for me to come. I smiled then walked over there to sit down. "You look beautiful." He told me. Man, did this guy actually like me?

"Thanks." I said. I noticed a moving plant… or bush right behind Ryan. How nice. Moving plants. Wait. My vision cleared up as I saw the tip of the tree hat. "Can I be excused for a couple minutes?"

"Sure." He said.

I went to the bush, took off the hat, and there sat Carlos. "Carlos!" I whispered.

"I didn't want you to get hurt okay?" He said.

"Oh really." I asked.

"Really."

"That's not enough to get me back," I walked off then sat back down. "Ryan, I'm so sorry about this, but I have to go." I decided to bail on him. I felt like such a terrible person. I quickly walked away and straightened up my dress.

"Micaela!" I heard James call, and his footsteps running after me. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. I just ditched the date." I stopped walking.

"Great job!" He exclaimed.

"No, it wasn't a great job James. He's one of the sweetest guys in those bands, and I just broke that." I told him. "We're for sure going to loose that competition because of me. You guys won't even help on the work."

"Don't say that. Look at me. If you really believe in yourself, then you- and we can win this. We have two more days, and then the night of the competition, we can pull it off and have fun." He looked me in the eyes.

"Wow. That sounded like a Kendall speech." I just said, then walked off.

"Wait, what did I say!" I heard him calling after me.

That just gave me another idea. I was going to watch the Demigodz and Pearlz perform, so I can do a little changes to what we're doing.


	11. Demigodz and Pearlz Ways of Performing

**Here's Chapter 10! I hope you guys like it!**

The next morning I headed to the stage and sat in the back row. I studied the schedule when they perform, so I can book our rehearsal times. I couldn't believe they got up at 3 A.M, and then practice for 3 hours, then rest. And I end up here, watching what they're going to perform. I heard them come in when I heard Andrew announce: "Okay guys, get in position. We need to perfect this. We're doing the first song, He-She."

"That song?" Brittany complained.

"It's a good one. That's what all of us voted." He said.

"Fine," She pouted.

"Great you guys made it here. Are you ready to make some magic?" I overheard Hawk say. I heard murmurs and then I heard music play from above my head.

_'He's a he-she. And he wants to be me. It's time to come and play with me.'_

Gosh what is with Hawk and rhyming? I know he can do better than that. The lyrics are weird, but the tune and song are really good. "Hey." I heard a voice come from behind me

"HOLY SH-izzle James." I said breathless. "Stop coming behind me and scaring me!"

"Sorry," He whispered. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Watching them, because I might want to do a little change to our performance." I patted the chair next to mine so James could sit next to me. He sat down and I laid my head on his shoulder. What I always do to Carlos. I kinda missed that. "Do you think we'll win?"

I felt him sigh, "Year if we all believe in each other." He paused. "And M, I believe in you. You're the one who can make this show better."

I felt like I had the urge to smile. "Thanks."

"Okay guys let's take 5" hawk mentioned.

I took James's hand and brought him to the outside porch, overlooking the moon. Well, of course because it was still dark out. "It feels good being away from Carlos for a while." I said.

"Do you still love me?" James asked.

"What?" I pretended not to know what he just said.

"Do you still love me?" He asked.

"James," I started. "It's hard to pick between you and Carlos. I don't know if I should remain single for a while until I decide who, but you two are both amazing."

I stared at him in complete silence then he made his move and gave me a kiss on the lips. I didn't want to pull away until he did. So it lasted. I smiled at him. "I'm gonna go now...I have to get back to the...the performance changes." I stuttered. I waved a little 'girly wave' then left him standing at the porch

"YES!" I heard him yell as I was walking away. Oh, James. I reached the stage as Nina was standing there, looking like she was waiting for me

"Do you think you can watch our performance?" She asked.

"No," I straightforwardly said.

"Don't think I didn't see you and your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend okay!" I said.

"Then what happened over there?" She looked to the side of me, and noticed James dancing around the porch like a freak.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Like I didn't see you two give each other a smooch." She said.

I ignored that comment then I saw a mysterious looking bush behind her. "Oh God," I muttered, then walked to the plant and pulled the hat off. "Carlos!" I yelled. He jumped hearing my voice; the plant fell on me knocking me over into his lap. "Now this is awkward." I mumbled and stood up.

"Hi Micaela," James said, with his cheeks red after the kiss. "Hi Carlos." He said uneasily. "Did you see that-"

"No duh." He used some sarcasm.

"I'm sorry Carlos. I was kind of in the…moment," I blurted out. Gosh I made this worse.

"This is better than cable! Go on!" Nina seemed entertained.

"Micaela! You cheated on me! How hard is our relationship to maintain?"

"You know I still love you," I said, but then I saw James…heartbroken? I guess.

"See that James? She's still mine!" Carlos bragged.

"She still LOVES me secretly inside! So ha!" James snapped back. I saw Carlos push James hard. But he didn't fall.

"Guys," I said

"Oh yeah?" James angrily said. "How about this?" James returned the favor and pushed Carlos back.

"Guys…" My voice trailed off once more. They continued to push each other without even listening to me. "This is kinda hot, actually." I said. After 5 minutes of boredom it really got on my nerves so I left into the auditorium; I heard some of them belting out the final note of He-She. Wow. How were we going to beat them?

"Hey Russo! I see you." Izzy spoke into the microphone. I just grunted, and walked to the stage. "You know what you're doing there is spying."

"Well, gladly, you don't have two freaks fighting over you!" I bellowed.

"Who?" Her voice got suspicious.

"James and Carlos…why?" I asked.

"How about hand over the Latino, and you keep the giant." She mentioned.

"How about a big fat no."

"What did you think of our performance?" I heard Riley come up.

"Why do you want to know?" I questioned.

"I want to hear from our competition. Duh." He said.

"Riley! Dude, you have to stop being all nice to everyone and get down here. We have to fix the choreography." Andrew yelled to him.

"Just wait 'til you see us on performance night. I'm sure, we will blow everyone away." Izzy told me.

"I doubt it," I stated, then walked off.

Now what to make on changes for the performance?

"Micaela," I heard Carlos somewhere near me. My pace started to get faster. "I need to talk."


	12. I Can't Stay Mad at You for Anything

**Here's chapter 11 I hope you guys like it!**

"Don't talk to me," I muttered then tried to find some place Carlos COULDN'T find me. There was only one hope. The bathroom. I went in, making sure no one was in there, and luckily there wasn't anyone. I just broke out crying. What was I going to do? I heard the door pry open; I tried hiding myself in a stall but I was too weak to move.

"What are you crying about?" I noticed it was Izzy's voice.

"None of your business, Izzy. You've always hated me anyway. If this were still high school, you would've spread a nasty rumor about how I was probably crying over some sort of soap opera," I said.

She just chuckled, "Look, I may not be the nicest person in your case. But you're lucky I'm helping you out here."

"I've met worse." I sighed.

"What's the problem?" She asked.

"Carlos," I just gave out that one hint, and boom, she had her reply.

"Aaah, that load on 100 days in Heaven. What's he done to you this time? 'Because I've been hearing stories from your friends that this stuff gets really nasty."

"Well," I sniffed. "We got in a fight a couple days ago, and it's because of that big party at the arcade. Remember that?" She nodded. "Yeah, and so I complained about the work and everything-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That stories already boring me. Just apologize. Trust me. It works all the time. I need to get some sleep." She yawned, getting up.

"Thanks. For y'know. Helping me out." I said. I stood up after Izzy left, and washed my face with the water from the sink.

Apologizing always works. Well I hope it does this time. I left the bathroom, and before you know it, Carlos is standing right in front of my face. "What you did with James does not help me."

"Carlos, I'm sorry. I really wanted this weekend to be special. And about us. But it turned into a mess." I said.

"I love you, M. I don't want to loose you. Even if you think I'm as stupid as…someone stupid, you wouldn't dump me for some nerd like Logan. You're the person I believe in." I laughed. "You know you insulted Logan right?"

"I know. But it's true." He shrugged. "So, how was it like with James?"

Wow. Real mature. Asking that question, at 6:30 in the morning, in the middle of a hallway in a San Diego country club. "It was like the usual, hanging out with him. Like brother, like sister," I smiled.

"What about that kiss?" He suspiciously asked.

"Carlos," I said to him.

"Well, it looked like HE enjoyed it." He pointed out.

"He kissed me. And you know that I wouldn't enjoy it as much as I would with you." I said.

I grabbed Carlos's collar of his shirt then kissed him. "Enough with the smoochy-smoochy. You two have to save your vocals." Hawk startled us and laughed evilly.

Carlos rolled his eyes at Hawk and looked at me once more. "I need to get going, I have to get our stuff ready in the auditorium. Rehearsal starts at 7." I walked away, as happy as I felt after what happened with James. Gosh I'm such a cheater. I can't pick between the two boys. They're both gorgeous, I mean, yeah they can be stupid, but it's just difficult. I was getting the stuff ready in the auditorium.

"Knock, knock," I heard an echoey voice come in. It was Ryan. How many love thingies am I in? Now I'm in a love square. Well played whoever made these things up well played. He came down holding a rose in his hand.

"Ryan," I sighed. "You didn't have to."  
"I know." He came closer.

"Stop!" I shut my eyes. "You know I have a boyfriend."

"Micaela-" Carlos came in, and saw me inches away from Ryan. "What's going on?"

"I-I-I was just fighting with Ryan because he shouldn't be here." I said. I kicked his ankle to make him run away.

"Oh okay." He ran up to me and put his arms around me. "I was wondering if I could get a head start on the choreography and song."

"Sure." I smiled.

7:00 came faster than you could imagine, and there we were acting like dorks when everyone else came in to start rehearsal. "Shh," I heard them shush each other.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"There's one problem." Logan pointed out.

"Kendall lost his voice, and Zee's helping him out upstairs. We can't rehearse without them." Megan said.

"Well, what are we going to do? We can't just change up the whole song and everything." I complained. I pondered for a while. "Get him down here, I have an idea."


	13. They Pick Us to Sing Lead, Great

**I got chapter 12 up! I hope you guys like it!**

"Okay Kendall, when you have likes, you just mouth them. It's just like filming a music video." I told him.

"Micaela, don't you think that's going to turn out bad? Because we all have to sing live." Zee said.

"Nooo, it's okay. We have Logan for Kendall's backup," I said.

"We haven't heard the song yet, smart one." He talked back.

"I'm getting there, duh," I mocked. I played the song track, while they read over the words.

"I gotta say this song is terrible," James's fake smile turned into a frown.

"What's the use? I can't do this, the night we're going to get our butts kicked is in 1 day, and the song is terrible." I almost hit my head against the piano.

"The tune is great, it's just the words are terrible." Kendall whispered for Zee to say out loud.

"I totally, disagree." Kyra stated.

"Don't go all 'Kyra-is-mean' the song is actually good so-"

"How about we see you write a good song then?" Zee interrupted Kiana.

Oh my gosh we're getting torn apart by this! I grabbed Carlos and pulled him into the hallway. "What are we going to do?" I asked, then started to yawn.

"Are you tired? 'Cause I can take care of this if you want. And you can go rest. You're going to need it."

"No, I'm okay. I can do this," I yawned once more before I collapsed to the ground.

* * *

I was stuck in my dream where everyone is still fighting when NO work is done. "We're going to loose this if you keep fighting you know." I said.

"Who cares?" Scarlette asked.

"I do, because if we loose, there's a possible chance we MAY loose our jobs!" I yelled.

"Check out the new kings and queens of Loserville." Aria chuckled while she passed by with the other band mates. I noticed Micayla sneer at Zee then threw a flirty glance at Kendall. Something might be up with her. I stuck my tongue out at her, and she just walked off laughing like a priss. I continued to watch my friends fight, as I felt like I heard someone calling my name. "Micaela," The voice said.

* * *

"Micaela?" The voice repeated again. "Micaela!"

"HOLY VEGETARIAN COCKTAIL WEENIES!" I sat straight up.

"You fell asleep. And gosh, would you lower your voice a little?" My vision got clearer and I noticed Carlos was sitting near me. "Guess what I got done?" He paused. "Everything we need for tomorrow is right here."

"What We Came Here For?" I recited the title aloud.

"Yeah. Come on," He grabbed my hand and took me to the room where everyone hung out.

"So you got the song done?" Zee asked.

"Yup." He handed out the lyrics.

"So who's singing it?" Logan asked.

"All of us," Carlos cheerfully said. "Makes it equal right?" He grinned.

"Yeah. But we were thinking that you two...should sing the lead because you're probably the strongest we have right now." Kendall coughed it out.

"I don't even know the song yet!" I complained. I also just woke up. "How does it go?" I asked.

Carlos recited it a couple times, until we got it down. "You got that?" He asked.

"Yeah. This is just stress. What if I mess up? I don't even want to sing lead." I sighed.

"Come on M we think you should because you have a strong vocal and it's pretty much in your range." James encouraged me.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"I got the choreography done," Carlos stated.

"What is it?" I asked.

"So when we start singing, we walk out on the stage by two different sides, and then once it reaches the chorus, everyone else comes and joins in," He explained.

"We could have Kendall play the guitar," Zee recommended.

"I'm so glad you guys are helping out. I was so stressed." I sighed.

"No problem," They all shrugged.

"We'll win this," Carlos placed his hand on my shoulder, then kissed my forehead. "I gotta take a shower."

"I'm gonna practice, and I don't need to know that," I rolled my eyes.

Carlos laughed, "See you Micaela."

"Okay." I said. As I hummed Carlos's original song in the hallway of the lobby, I realized it was a great song. He based the song lyrics on our experience here in San Diego. I felt a big, cold hand on my shoulder. "Hello Diamond." I said coldly. After him kissing me and the love triangle- square I've been in, I have had enough with him.

"I'm sorry," He apologized.

"Sorry for what," I took a breath, and shuffled my papers around.

"For...uh, kissing you and...saying your song was horrible." He sounded unsure about his answer.

"You can't take back a kiss." I boasted. The hallway was quiet. Did I mention I'm alone when I think? Well there was a table on the second floor, so I decided to go there. "I need to go rest now. Gotta save the voice for tomorrow night. You have to too James." I patted his shoulder, "Night." I gathered my stuff then walked away.

"Night, I love you," I heard him say as I was near the elevators. I stepped my foot into the fancy elevator, and just leaned against the wall.

Tomorrow better be a good performance.

**I just now noticed I put a lot of dialogue in this. I still hope you like it! :D**


	14. What We Came Here For

**Finally got chapter 13 done! That was a whole cheeseburger load of a chapter. I hope you guys like it! :D**

I woke up to the beat of our song, and my friends probably rehearsing. "Hey Micaela, we didn't want you to wake up so early, so you can rest and save your voice." Kendall spoke. "We did that to Carlos too."

"Your voice is back?" I asked in surprise. That was quick.

"Looks like you're loosing yours." He stated.

"No," I cleared my throat. "It happens all the time when I wake up."

"Okay. Logan and I were just rehearsing the steps," He said,

"And we're doing warm-ups!" Kyra announced from across the room.

"Can't you believe this day is actually here?" Kiana ran up to me. "We have to get outfits. Y-you should wear a dress, and Carlos wears casual stuff, and we can just party after we know who wins." She made it sound obvious and winked after 'wins'.

I saw Carlos come out of his room and saw us planning. "Hey, M, do you want breakfast?" He asked me. I nodded to him. He was probably going to make smiley-face pancakes or something. There's nothing like celebrating an awesome morning with friends.

At the moment, I was wondering what my mom was up to. I was also wondering about my dad. I never told my friends this, but he divorced my mom for some stupid reason, and moved away. I was only 6 at the time, and I picked to live with my mom. "Do you guys know is this is like, going to be on MTV or something?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's going to be on national TV! Just make sure not to look stupid." Logan said.

"Thanks for the insult," I talked back sarcastically. I left to the hallway to call my mom and see what she's up to.

"Hello?" A low voice asked me.

"Uh, hi. Is this the Russo household?" I asked.

"Oh yes, this must be Micaela right?" He replied.

"Yes…" My voice trailed off.

"Anna- well, your mother has been talking about you!" He exclaimed.

"Can I just talk to her? And who are you?" I asked.

"Hello? Micaela?" I heard my mom's voice talk to me. After all those months. I'm relieved to hear her voice again.

"Mom? I was just wondering if you were okay." I breathed.

"Yeah I am," She threw a giggle.

"Mom, you don't sound like your 80's self. Did that guy do something to you?" I asked.

"No, but how's it like in L.A? Everything good?" She asked. "Ooh! And how's it like with that boy I've been hearing about for the past year? I forgot his name."

"L.A.'s fine, we're in San Diego, we're performing tonight on national TV. The boy is Carlos by the-"

"How are you two doing? I've heard you're dating." She interrupted.

"We've been dating." I scuffed my shirt.

"I thought you hated him in high school," She mentioned.

"High school Ma. That was high school. I have to go; I'll see you soon, bye." I made an excuse then hung up.

I didn't want to be talking about Carlos that whole conversation. I went back into the room, and noticed the pancakes were ready. Carlos cheerfully patted the chair next to him. "Thanks for making breakfast."

"No need to thank me," He said. "So are we going to find outfits later?" He took a bite out of his food.

"I think so," I muttered out of my mouthful of food. After breakfast, we all got ready to go to the mall to get outfits. We first went to The Malone, a place where every teenage girl can get their dream outfit. And I didn't make that up; it actually says it under the logo.

The guys went to Sceene Men, some sort of…guy's store. We were shopping at The Malone, and we saw our competition there. "Watch out guys, preppy chick alert." I warned.

"So, you're shopping here too. Well you better not get the same dress as me." Izzy rubbed in my face.

"Don't you think I would look great in this dress?" I think it would really woo Kendall." I overheard Micayla state. Oh no she didn't. "And that was meant for you to hear." She walked to Zee.

"When did you become so mean?" I asked her.

"I can't be sweet all the time. And that James friend or boyfriend of yours is conceited." She said.

"When and why would Kendall ever pick you?" Zee scolded.

"Keep the pressure low Zee. She's not worth it." I pushed her away from Micayla. "I knew we couldn't trust her." I muttered.

I browsed through the dresses until I found a dark-blue dress, with satin finishes. Perfect. "I found my outfit. How about you 5?" I asked. They held their clothes up.

"You took longest." Scarlette pointed out.

"Oh yeah. I knew that." But I really didn't. We headed over to Sceene Men, where the guys were. They were finishing their purchase. "Everything all good?"

"Yup. We bumped into the Demigodz and Ryan was all 'you two better back away' and we got in a fight and Andrew and Matt were both like 'Dudes, stop fighting man it's not cool.' And we worked it out but then we started fighting again." James explained.

"I didn't get a word you said." I said blankly. "All I know is that they're going to loose with that song, He-She."

"We are so going to win this!" Megan cheered.

Kendall's cell-phone started to ring, "It's Kelly."

"Then answer it!" We all yelled at him.

He put the phone on speaker and we heard Kelly talk. "Where are you guys? You have to be here in 30 minutes for sound-check!"

"We're at the mall, about to go back to our rooms." He said.

"Well, don't. If you got your clothes, then go change in them NOW. Meet me and Gustavo in the ballroom." She hung up.

"We have to get our clothes on. And be there in 30 minutes." Kendall said.

"But the country club is 20 minutes away from here, genius." Logan said.

"Then we have to change!" I exclaimed.

After a quick 10 minutes, we all dashed into the car, I was wearing Converse with my dress, and that was truly a terrible match. "Logan we have 15 minutes step on it!" James yelled.

"Do you think anyone will notice the Converse?" I asked as the car speeded up into the freeway.

"No, they don't judge the performance on your feet. It's on teamwork, love, and happiness." Carlos explained.

We arrived at the country club, with just 5 minutes to arrive and start sound-check. I heard, if you're late, you can't do the check anymore. We wouldn't see the Demigodz and Pearlz until the show actually starts, so we will have a clean area until whoever wins.

"We're here!" Logan yelled. "With just 3 minutes to spare!"

"New world record!" Carlos high-fived Logan.

"What would I do without you?" I laughed.

"Cry," He smiled.

"Dogs! Are you ready for sound check?" Gustavo asked us.

"Check!" We all shouted.

We did a quick re-run of the song, and 6:00 came faster than you can say cheeseburger pie. We were in our dressing room, as the Demigodz and Pearlz passed by. I noticed Izzy walked by in her dress. Humph, it had nice satin touches like mine. "Guys," I led them out of the room and pointed to Izzy's dress. "This makes me look bad now." I frowned.

"M, don't say that. You look beautiful in that dress. You even wear it better than her." Carlos said to me.

"Thanks. But the Converse, what am I gonna do about those?" I asked.

"I saw a shoe-bin at the front entrance. How about you check there?" Kiana recommended.

I dashed to the shoe box, and found flats that would go perfect. It's not as good as the white heels I brought with me, but it's not terrible "Hurry they're about to perform." Kyra stated.

"_They're new, young, and cool, these guys put out all their energy for you guys in the crowd, and on national TV; give it up for the Demigodz and Pearlz!" _The lady on the TV introduced them.

The tune sounded way different than He-She. Weird. We continued to listen to it, then words came up: 'We are the heartbreakerz, you know you're gonna cry when we keep you from running away-ay-ayy.'

I'm not going to continue. The lyrics are still terrible. But the song and harmony is amazing. I can't believe this. They changed the song. I think He-She was better.

"_And that was Heartbreakerz by the Demigodz and Pearlz. Is this the right bands for you to vote for? Text to Godz & Pearlz to 2054 now to vote."_ The chick once again said. "Stay tuned for Big Time Rush and the Expectations coming your way."

"You ready?" Carlos asked.

"Just nervous. That's all," I rocked back and forth.

"Just breathe in and out. It helps," He suggested.

"Guys, you have to win this." Kelly encouraged us.

"We just have to remember. It's not all about winning. It's about friendship and how much fun we've had since the start of this trip." Kendall went with his speech.

"I can't believe we're going to be on national TV!" James exclaimed.

"We've been on more than this time, you know." Logan said.

"Well, happy-happy, joy-joy for you. I've never performed on live TV before!" I yelled.

"You'll do fine." James told me.

"And we're back!" We heard the director say.

Just hearing those words made my heart thud. We were minutes away from standing on that stage singing. We listened to the girl's lame introduction on us, and we got in position. Carlos was on the other side of the stage from me, and he gave me a thumb up. There came the music, and we began singing.

(Carlos) They say that life is a two way street  
When you're not sure, you gotta trust your feet  
To know the right way

[Micaela (Carlos)] You can keep on moving with your head down (oh)  
Or you can stop and take a look around  
(Take a look around)  
And that's the choice I've made  
(I've made, yeah)

(Both)It's for that movie inside your head  
Making memories we can't forget  
But when you can't forget

(All) You're gonna know in your soul  
This is what we came here for

(Carlos) So live it loud

(Micaela) Here and now

(Both) This moment, it won't be ignored

(Micaela) So why not open up that door?

(Both) It's what we came here for

[Micaela (Carlos)] For every song we let play outside  
The melodies we get to write  
(We get to write)  
Every time we sing, oh yeaeaaah

[Carlos (Micaela)] The friends we've made the fun we've had  
Memories gonna make me laugh  
It's a beautiful thing  
(So beautiful)

[Carlos (Micaela)] I wanna send it around the world  
(Around the world)  
'Cause everybody should feel this goo  
When you feel this good

(All) You're gonna know in your soul

(Carlos) This is what we came here for

(Micaela) This is what we came here for

(Both) So live it loud here and now  
This moment it won't be ignored  
So why not open up that door?  
It's what we came here for  
No, the fun's just getting started

(Micaela) Just celebrating where we are  
We're loving where we are

_Guitar solo_

(All) You're gonna know in your soul  
This is what we came here for  
So live it loud  
(Carlos)Here and now  
(Micaela) This moment, it won't be ignored

(All) You're gonna know in your soul  
This is what we came here for  
So live it loud (Micaela: live it loud)

(Carlos) Here and now  
This moment, it won't be ignored  
So why not open up that door?  
(Micaela: Open up that door)  
So come on open up that door

(Both) That's what we came here, oh yeah.  
That's what we came here for

(All) That's what we came here, came here for!

"Truly amazing," The girl said. "If you want to vote for these heart-stealers, text Big Time Exception to 2055. If you want to vote for the Demigodz and Pearlz, text Godz & Pearlz to 2054. The voting only lasts until commercial has ended, so get voting America!"

We went back to the green-room, where I came in and noticed Izzy looking at my dress. "So you decided to copy me?"

"No. I didn't even know," I said.

"Watch after commercial, we're going to win," She nagged.

"Do I look like I care?"

"You will once we win, and you guys will celebrate your loss by crying," She imitated one of us crying our heads off.

I can't stand her sometimes. "It's time to get on stage," The director signaled to us. "We're back in 5, 4, 3, 2," He pointed to us so the girl could start.

"And we're back with our votes. Are you ready to know who our country club winners of 2011 are?" She began. The crowd roared with cheers and clapping. "And your winner of 2011 is," There was a rough silence before she announced the winner. I grabbed Carlos and James's hand. One thing they told me: They believe in me whatever I do. "The Demigodz and Pearlz!" She pointed over to them. I knew it. Izzy was cheering and eyeing me at the same time. That meant 'Ha! We won, it's time for you to fall on the floor and cry.'

"Stay strong," I said, then hugged the two.

"You were actually great," Brittany walked up to us.

"Don't get your hopes down. You were pretty good, and just visit up at Hawk's if you want to transfer," Izzy placed her hand on my shoulder and gave a creepy smile.

Their victory reigned for about 5 minutes now, and they had an after party. We just headed to our rooms and sat there in silence. "You dogs did great. But you should've done better." Gustavo came in.

"There's no way we would win, even if we tried our hardest." I complained.

"Hawk probably cheated. He's done that ever since we started competing at country clubs." He said.

"I'm going to go to the pool, and look over our memories, and just relax." I said. "You guys want to come? We can you know, jam out before we figure it's the last time we can stay here." I shrugged. They followed me to the pool. "We tried our best," I sighed.


	15. Not Everyone's a Winner

**Awww! It's the last chapter. I made this one really special, and sweet. I don't own the songs, even though they "claim" that Kendall has written it. I own He-She and Heartbreakerz though. I don't own Big Time Rush, or anything that relates to them, but I do own the store names from the last chapter though. I own the Expectations, and I'm guessing you guys would own the OC's you entered? Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, and entering! It really makes me feel more confident about my writing. :D**

"Look at the country club. It's amazing. We should just admire it for the night," I sighed.

"I brought my guitar with me," Kendall pointed out.

"And not to mention, but you did great on the guitar Kendall," Zee said.

"Thanks," He blushed. "So, should we, pull out some tunes? Or say how awesome we were even though we lost?"

"Do you remember that song you wrote over the summer last year?" I asked.

"No," He said.

"It was called This Is Our Song or something." I said.

"Oh that one!" He exclaimed. "What about it?"

"Well, we can jam out to it. No one will mind." I said.

"Okay then," Kendall began to strum away at the strings.

_(Carlos)_  
_So let's sing na, na na na na, hey ya_  
_Cmon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya_

_(Micaela and Carlos)_  
_This is our song_  
_That's all that matters cause_  
_We all belong right here together_  
_There's nothin' better_  
_Than singing along_  
_This is our summer_

_(Carlos)_  
_This is our song_

_(Kendall)_  
_Come grab your guitar_

_(Zee)_  
_Sit by the fire_

_(Both)_  
_Cause we all need a song_  
_When we're weary and tired_

_(Megan and James)_  
_We'll sit here together_  
_And sing it out loud_

_(All)_  
_This is our song_  
_That's all that matters cause_  
_We all belong right here together_  
_There's nothin better_  
_Than singing along_  
_This is our summer_  
_And this is our song_  
_This is our song_  
_This is our song_

_(Logan)_  
_This is our song_

_(Strumming intermission)_

"Mind if we join in?" Brittany asked.

"Why." I stated. "Out of all the jam sessions, you pick us. Why?"

"Not everyone wins. And you don't have to be good at the game to win it. We figured out Hawk told everyone to vote for us, and that's marked cheating." Aria said.

"We heard what you guys were singing, and it's better than He-She or Heartbreakerz. You guys are the true songwriters." Andrew mentioned.

"I'm guessing Micaela wrote the song?" Ryan rose his eyebrow.

"Think again." I said.

"I wrote What We Came Here For and Kendall wrote this one." Carlos pointed out.

"Great job. You guys deserve the win." Nina said.

"So now can we join in?" Kate asked.

"Sure." I nodded.

_(Andrew)  
__C'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya  
_

_(Matt and Aria)  
__C'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya  
_

_(Demigodz and Big Time Rush w/ Brittany)  
__C'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya  
__  
(Pearlz and Expectations w/ James)  
__C'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya_

_(All)  
__This is our song  
That's all that matters cause  
We all belong right here together  
There's nothin better  
Than singing along  
This is our summer_

_This is our song_  
_That's all that matters cause_  
_We all belong right here together_  
_There's nothin better_  
_Than singing along_  
_This is our summer_  
_This is our song_  
_This is our song_  
_This is our song_

_(Riley)_  
_This is our song_

"I also forgot to mention! We quit Hawk Records so we can join you guys. That alright?" Riley asked.

"Sure, you guys can be just the normal Demigodz and Pearlz without the z." Kendall said.

"So now what?" I asked.

"We…pack up and go home!" Carlos cheered.

"Wait, my bands- Brittany! What are you doing?" Hawk called after them.

"We quit the deal Hawk." Brittany turned around and told Hawk.

"What? Y-you can't just quit on me! You're not gonna have any jobs!" He bellowed.

"Yeah we can. It's called Rocque Records." Izzy said.

I laughed. We truly can kick Hawk off the charts this year. We packed up and the next day we went home to the Palm Woods.

_We all belong, right here together. There's nothing better than singing along. This is our summer. This is our song._

**And my songfic is complete! I hope you loved it. ****Thanks to nudgepleaseshutup for reviewing on most of the chapters! Once again, I would like to thank you for your OC entries. Keep an eye out for some of them in my other stories! If you hadn't have entered, this story wouldn't have been successful. I hope this story lives long even though it's done! Tell your dog, cat, family to read the story! :D Thanks everyone!**


End file.
